1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of media distribution.
2. General Background
Some current media distribution configurations provide for a secure digital rights management (“DRM”) mechanism for users to access media, e.g., movies, applications, games, graphics, etc., from a variety of different computing devices, e.g., a personal computer (“PC”), laptop computer, tablet device, smartphone, etc. Such media distribution configurations associate a user account with permissible computing devices for media distribution. For example, a user may specify that a particular smartphone and a particular tablet device are associated with the user's movie streaming account so that the movie streaming service may stream movies to those particular devices.
Further, media content owners typically establish usage rules for user accounts that, among several things, limit the quantity of devices that may be associated with a user account. Accordingly, media content distributors utilizing the media distribution configurations have to abide by such usage rules and have been utilizing mechanisms that allow users to associate devices with a user account and also remove devices from the user account to comply with the usage rules. For example, media content distributers have developed graphical user interfaces, e.g., a webpage, to allow users to manually associate or disassociate a device from a user account.
Such user interfaces are often cumbersome for users to utilize. Further, current configurations require some form of manual user interaction in order to manage devices associated with a user account. As a result, many users may be prevented from utilizing content services or from receiving the maximum benefit from the content services.